


Symbiosis

by IthilienMoonlight



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IthilienMoonlight/pseuds/IthilienMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ENTERPRISE, she was not just a starship. </p>
<p>企業號，她從來就不只是一艘星艦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Symbiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/223189) by goldchekov. 



> This is a translation of the work of goldchekov.
> 
> 標題是譯者加上去的；得到原作者授權翻譯。

在那之後—在Khan事件，在他醒來(確切而言， ** _起死回生_** )之後，空洞麻木的感覺總是纏繞不去；當然，Kirk依然會表現情緒，但三年下來，他從沒有真正的 ** _感覺_** 到什麼。都快忘了如何真正的去感受，只是日復一日的重覆他的五年任務的每一天。

然而此時此刻，Kirk站在通訊面板旁，彷彿五雷轟頂一般，被人狠狠的從 _ **靈魂深處**_ 劈砍著，他緊抓面板，知道若自己鬆開手，將永遠失去 _ **企業號**_ 。Kirk下令棄船；那瞬間，企業號的一生在他心底閃現。

_**企業號**_ 。她是現在的Kirk與加入艦隊之前的自己僅剩的連結；他們幾乎可以算是一起長大的。自從她出現在Iowa的造船廠那天開始，Kirk每天都會經過她身旁，看著她漸漸變成小鎮地景的一部分，也曾經好幾次偷溜進她的船艙裡面享受刺激與歡愉。離開小鎮前往星艦學院的那天，他在小艇上遠望著她的船身；最後他成為了艦長，企業號的艦長，比任何人—也許除了Scotty之外—更熟悉船艦上的一切；他在企業號上度過了人生中最快樂的日子。

_**她正在支離破碎的墜落**_ 。

Kirk在逃生艙裡面看著企業號的碟型母艦燃燒著衝向地面，意識到只有她，企業號，他生命中的最愛，是整個宇宙裡唯一能讓他再次真正感覺到什麼的存在。

這幾年被壓抑的情感如浪潮一般席捲而來，而Kirk知道自己還有職責在身，還肩負他的船員的安全；但他終於感覺自己真切的活著。心痛的望了企業號最後一眼，知道是她帶給了他這一切；Kirk咬緊牙關，該工作了。

**Author's Note:**

> Now I finally understood why I was shocked when the Enterprise crashed and burned in STB. Because it is the ENTERPRISE that got me into Star Trek and it meant a lot. So I just had to ask for permission to translate. I added the title as how I would understand the meaning of the Enterprise.
> 
> 原文可以在這裡看到  
> http://pastmydancingdays.tumblr.com/post/149187348016/goldchekov-jim-has-felt-numb-ever-since-he-woke  
> 非常建議去看原作者的敘述，精簡的文字裡面蘊含著非常強烈的情感與衝擊。  
> 最後希望我自己的翻譯沒有毀了原文~


End file.
